Dawn is Bright
by conjure-at-your-own-risk
Summary: Hope was fragile thing in continued darkness, and yet they believed. Gender-Bended


**AN: EDIT: about time I freaking edit this. Ginny's Rule 63 name is now Gideon. **

**This is dedicated to Naomi as a birthday present. Hope you will enjoy Rule 63 with some happiness mixed in**

**Names should be slightly obvious because they start with the same letter.**

**A picture on DA inspired this. I really hope the person will do more. **

**And fluff warning, it's sweet. And sightly sad as I take a twist with the reuniting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Last time I checked, I am an American brunette. Nice try, but I know that I'm not JK Rowling.

**Title**: Dawn is Bright

**Word****Count**: 1K

**Summary**: Hope was fragile thing in continued darkness. And yet they believed. Rule 63 is applied.

* * *

><p><em>I hear you breathing in<em>

_Another day begins_

_The stars are falling out_

_My dreams are fading now, fading out_

—**Your Love is a Song, Switchfoot. **

* * *

><p>The fiery hues of the sun curled around the dwindling edges of darkness and pushed them away. The sky was cloudless as the stars dimmed away and the fresh feeling of a new day seeped into the hamlets and hollows of Scotland. A new day had started, and for some of the population of the world; the new day meant true hope for the first time in over sixteen years.<p>

The large expanse of Hogwarts was painted with mixed feelings. The gloomy colours of pain and grim for those whose lives were lost; the dark colours of vengeance and suffering for those that wanted revenge; and the burning colours of hope and happiness for those that were just grateful that they were even alive.

The once grand structure of the school was reduced to nothing but rubble, scarring, and the residue of Dark Magic. A large group of the Hogwartians and the partisans were congregated in the Great Hall, bringing happiness through the shades of darkness. Tears were shed, bodies were being planned for burials, and the kindling flame of hope burned bright enough to be illuminated on everyones' face.

Halley Potter, The Girl Who Lived, was sound asleep in Gryffindor Tower. Still dressed in her tattered robes and face smudged with stains of all kind, she crawled into the safe area of her old four-poster bed and fell asleep. Her holly wand still clenched in her hand, as if she still didn't feel safe.

Rory Weasley and Hector Granger could be found near the Black Lake, holding onto each other with a large cloak covering them like a blanket. It was much to the relief of the parents that they were just talking and only wanted to escape the large mass of people that were in the castle. Though, some smirked and quickly passed money to each other when they saw that the couple's hands were intertwined. It was sadly ironic that the late Felicity Weasley would have won that bet.

Gid Weasley slowly manoeuvred his way up the staircase to the girl's bedrooms. Wards of all kinds collapsed when the Death Eaters penetrated through the school. Minor and major, the youngest and only male Weasley was hesitant to see if the anything would happen if he continued any further. He finally let out a deep breath as he made his way to the door that read 'Year Seven.'

Emotions that were once like a Weasley's firecracker were now muted, a numb feeling crawled over his skin making the idea of sleep the most inviting than it had been for a while. What he wanted to do for months weakened. All he wanted to do was sleep. Gid lightly touched the doorknob and pushed it open.

The tousled, dark hair spilled over the pillowcase. Glasses were hanging lopsided from one ear and the sleeve of one detached robe barely touched the soft carpet. Gid gently took the glasses off, folded them, and put them on the bedside table. The wand nudged away from her fingers and joined with the glasses. Her famous scar was a dull shade of pink. He briefly wondered if that meant that Halley wouldn't be having anymore nightmares. Come to think of it, Gid had never seen her look this peaceful since they dated. He was about the put the blanket over her was when he heard a soft noise.

"'ideon?" Halley slurred, one bright green eyes could barely been seen from the slitted lids. "Wuzzion?"

He froze at what he was originally going to say. It was something among the lines of 'I miss you' to 'I will chuck you off the Astronomy Tower if you ever walk to your death again.' He didn't had the energy to say either to his former girlfriend.

"Just sleep, Halley," Gid said. "You've done enough for a while."

He let the blanket fall over her and made a movement to leave, but one of Halley's fingers circled themselves around his wrist. "Please," she whispered, now both eyes were opened and looked darker without her glasses. The gaze was lethal in his opinion. "Don't leave."

Gid's heart faltered at hearing her words. It was almost a year since he heard anything from her. Almost a year since that kiss in his bedroom. And less than twenty-fours hours since he thought that she was dead. Anger and a much needed answer could wait. Against his better judgement he curled up in the bed next to her. They held onto each other, bathing in the comfort of being together again. One of Halley's hands was clasped around his waist and the other unwound itself from his hand and curled around the nape of his neck.

Gid rested his head into the crook of her shoulder, the torrent river of emotions swelled as he could feel the beating of her heart. He tried to be strong, but who couldn't help but cry over what had happened that day?

"I thought you were dead," he said into her skin, he shuddered as mind went back to that horrible image of her body lax and lifeless. Fear had never felt so real during that moment. "Did you really die?"

"'course I was," she breathed softly. Halley's voice hitched, it's sounded so small in the large room. "I-I was dead." Halley looked at his face, afraid. Gid could feel her shaking. After everything, she could now feel every emotion that she'd missed during the war. "But I don't want to leave you. I never wanted to."

This was the most physical contact that they gave each other, and neither of then would have expected reuniting like this; curled up in the same bed. His mother would have a fit, but at least they were just talking and attempting to sleep.

Halley's green eyes swept over Gid's face, as if she needed to remember each detail. They strayed a second longer on his injuries and his lips."It was you that brought me back."

The power to speak failed him at that moment. The truth so bare and invincible, it was a magic all on its own. Dumbledore was right. Love was a powerful magic that no one could fully understand. So, Gid steadied his Gryffindor courage and kissed her.

It didn't take much movement seeing that their faces were so close, and Halley did kissed back. It was a different feeling from the one that he gave Halley for her birthday, very much so from their first one. But the familiar touch and taste made it seem more important, that reassurance that they both made it out okay made the kiss the most precious.

_I __think __I __love __you,_ Gid wanted to say next. The realisation came quick as lightening. Maybe he wasn't entirely positive, but it was a step in the right direction. He knew that seeing Halley dead made him think that; he didn't wanted to picture his life without her. But he would tell her when they're both ready. It was now that he cared about the most, the future could wait.

Hope was fragile thing in continued darkness. It could be shaken, dimmed, and left with only a small spark. But it was hope like the reuniting of love that could make it bright again. Darkness had fallen that day, and the dawn was the brightest in over sixteen years.

They now had hope, and that was all that mattered anymore.


End file.
